A common issue in marine environments is a pink stain (pink-stain) apparently produced by Streptoverticillium reticulum as a byproduct of its metabolic processes, which stain appears to be comprised of an organic colorant. This organic colorant is soluble in polyvinylchloride (PVC) and other synthetic or natural materials. The S. reticulum stain (as well as other pink-stains comprising organic pigments or organic dyes created by microorganisms such as bacteria of the order Actinomycetales or the family Streptomycetaceae) appears on white marine vinyl and is a long-standing, prevailing problem in the pleasure and commercial boating industry for decades, well over 30 years. Accordingly, this is a long standing issue of great concern to vinyl manufacturers and users, as well as other manufacturers of other materials wherein such organic stains are problematic.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved devices, systems, methods, etc., that remove such pink-stains. The present systems and methods, etc., provide these and/or other advantages.